Ethylene affects a wide range of physiological processes in plants, including fruits, vegetables, and flowers, such as drooping, aging and maturation, chlorophyll loss, softening, physiological disorders, germination, isocoumarin synthesis, lignification, discoloration (browning), decomposition, and stimulation of defense systems. When storing plant products, it is essential to control the influence of ethylene to prolong the durability of these products, delay their maturation, browning or aging.
One of the methods used is to inhibit the action of ethylene by blocking ethylene receptors in plant cells. 1-methylcyclopropene (1-MCP) is a gas that has been used for this purpose. 1-MCP, which may be provided in the form of a complex with α-cyclodextrin, is released upon exposure to water, e.g., in the form of humidity.